The rise of web-based social content-sharing platforms has provided users with a convenient way to share pictures and videos with family, friends, and the world at large. Users may create and post, for example, slideshows of pictures from their last vacation, or home videos of a family get-together. Moreover, recent improvements in mobile device technology have enabled the capture, editing, and upload of high definition photos and videos directly from smartphones and tablets.
When sharing such content, users will often wish to add an audio accompaniment, such as sound effects or a background soundtrack, for example, to enrich a slideshow or complement existing audio in a recorded video. However, manually selecting appropriate audio tracks is a daunting task in light of the multitude of sound effects, music, and other audio samples available. Moreover, the compact form factor and user interface of many mobile devices makes the creation of a soundtrack from a mobile device unwieldy and time-consuming, if possible at all.